


Shance Fluff Week

by The_BookDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AUs, Fluff so much fluff, Hybrids, Kids, M/M, Mermaids, Technomancer, Witches, super powers, time traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Black/BlueSea/StarsHome/FamilyCuddles/HugsFirst/LastMagic/TechPast/FutureFree Day





	1. Black/Blue

"Ooof."   
A somewhat large tabby hybrid flopped on to his boyfriend's bed. Without turning around the husky hybrid spoke.  
"Lance, why are you covering the entire bed?"  
"Because I am a tired, grumpy cat that is sore."  
Lance pulled up his shirt to reveal large bruises covering his abdomen that mottled his stomach black and blue.  
Shiro moved to sit down on the edge of the bed as he reached for his boyfriend.  
Lance was straight-faced that was quickly ruined by a snorting giggle terribly concealed, "That is quite severe; I recommend kisses to make it better."  
Lance began to laugh and winced the bruises really hurt. Shiro's lips ghosted over the damaged skin while gently placing kisses. He worked his way up until he reached his target. Shiro kissed Lance's nose and lay down beside him. Snuggled against Shiro, Lance felt safe and at home. Tails entwined soft yips came from Shiro, while a quiet purr originated from Lance. They eventually fell asleep, and the other hybrids decided not to disturb them.


	2. Sea/Stars

The sea parted before Lance with ease his long flukes propelling him forward with tremendous speed. Without a sound, he surfaced to be greeted by the sight of millions of stars dancing in the sky and the moon's shining beacon in front of him. Smiling he dove down and shot out of the water copying a pod of bottlenosed dolphins nearby, his own tail that of a lionfish. Lance was joyous and reveled in it, Shiro was returning.   
The young man in question was climbing down a cliff to a hidden inlet. Quickly he stripped to his shorts and dove into the water. With steady strokes, he swam out towards the deepest water.

Something swam beneath him a floated up to give Shiro a kiss.  
Sputtering Shiro gasped,"Lance!"  
"I saw a chance and took it. Is that so wrong?"  
"Only when it causes your very human boyfriend who doesn't have gills, by the way, to nearly drown, yes."  
Lance wrapped his tail around them mindful of his spines.  
"I missed you."  
Shiro's eyes were soft as he whispered, "I missed you so much too."  
As if in celebration of their reunion the sky lit up with shooting stars.

The couple watched in awe as the heavens opened up its wonders. The beauty of it was only matched by that of the couple's happiness and love.


	3. Home/Family

Shiro yawned and ran his fingers through his hair trying to get it out of the way to see as he walked down the castle hall and entered the kitchen. He froze at sight before him.   
The kitchen was filled with flour and cooking supplies. Shiro wondered how he hadn't woken up while the mess happened.  
"Good morning honey did you sleep well?"  
"Lance why is the kitchen the center of a flour hurricane and where is Darla?"  
In answer, a two-year-old popped out of a pile of flour," Dada!"  
"I tried to get the replicators to make stuff for a cake, and it went crazy when Darla decided it would be fun to overload it."  
"IT WENT BOOM!," cried the two-year-old.  
"She is very satisfied with herself," was Lance's wry answer.  
Shiro began to laugh and ended up slipping and landing in flour.  
The sight of him looking like a floury snowman sent both Lance and Darla into spasms of laughter as Shiro kept trying to get up and falling back into the flour.  
Finally, he managed to extract himself.   
Shiro pulled Lance into a kiss,"Happy Aniversary to you too."  
Two hands covered in flour entwined showing two rings made of platinum that was covered by a small hand of a child.


	4. First/Last

The first time Lance saw Shiro in person and longed to be more than friends it had been during the time Shiro had genuinely laughed. Lance was doing trust falls with all of his natural dramaticism. Instead of merely dropping where ever he was standing he would leap from the couch. Pidge was excluded no way could she catch him.   
Lance's first target was Hunk. He shouted," trust fall!" before launching himself. Hunk let out a sound that could only be described as a squawk right as Keith jumped forward to catch Lance too.   
Shiro was entering the living room right as this happened, so he got front row seat to them crash into each other. Neither Hunk or Keith caught Lance, Shiro did.  
Shiro burst out laughing at the absurdity of it all. He was totally relaxed with an ear to ear smile. Lance's heart fluttered, and it only got worse with time.  
The last time it happened was at a Gala. They were celebrating, and by God Shiro could kill with how he was looking now. With two glasses of liquid courage in him, Lance asked Shiro to dance. They spun around and around the room until Lance was dizzy. During a moment of silence between songs, Lance tried to leave only to be pulled back into Shiro's embrace. His confusion melted into amazement when he received his first kiss from the man he loved. It was not the last one either.


	5. Cuddles/Hugs

Today hadn't been the best of days. Mainly because Shiro felt like he had been drug behind a truck on the interstate.  
Out of all of them, Shiro got sick the easiest mainly because his body was dealing with so much stress not to mention the whole captive of the Galra part which he could never forget.  
He also felt really clingy, but he didn't want to get anyone else sick. So he made his bed and lay on it, end of story.  
Except for one pesky Blue Paladin who gave him a hug when he first got sick and kept on coming back with some excuse.  
Not that Shiro minded it was cute to see Lance a bit fussy, which he would never admit because they were not in a relationship, but he was worried about him catching what Shiro had.  
"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?"  
"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear," Shiro thought ruefully," Like hell," rasped out.  
Lance placed his hand on Shiro's forehead, and Shiro instinctively leaned into it.  
Lance was a bit shocked but realized outside of training Shiro rarely touched anyone.   
"Scooch over."  
Shiro protested," You'll get sick."  
"I know there is an excellent chance of that Shiro, but we are going to cuddle."  
Lance was set on it and Shiro moved over. They were pressed face to face.   
Lance felt brave and placed a kiss on Shiro's nose, and ducked his head not willing to face Shiro. Only, for him to feel a pair of hot chapped lips on his own head.  
Astonished Lance lifted his head eyes full, and Shiro smiled.   
That was all the answer either of them needed.


	6. Magic/Tech

Magically Lance was nothing special since he was only a water bender. His boyfriend, on the other hand, was fantastic.  
Shiro was a technomancer able to connect with any piece of technology and make it come to life.  
In the modern world, it was extremely helpful.  
Any problems with your computer call Shiro viruses, development, etc. he could get it done.  
It sure as heck made things easier when things went wrong now that they were in the castle. It also made it a heck of a lot harder when Shiro was extremely stressed or tired.  
Unfortunately, he was both and things were going haywire.  
The first sign was that the lights kept flickering and random songs played over the intercom.  
Lance stopped talking to Coran and sighed.  
He found Shiro fighting the Gladiator bot sluggishly.  
"Shiro come on bedtime."  
"No," Shiro murmured like a petulant child,"I'm not tired."  
He then let out a huge yawn and grumbled,"Okay maybe a little tired."  
Lance led him to their room and helped him pull off his boots.  
Before he could move, Shiro had pulled him down onto the bed and trapped him.  
Curse Shiro's buff arms and the comfiness of their bed, Lance huffed and settled in for a nap.


	7. Past/Future

When Shiro woke up in the morning, he was very confused where was he and where the hell was his clothes?  
What was crazier was when he rolled over he found Lance naked right next to him.  
"AAAAHHH," Shiro fell out of the bed taking the blankets with him.  
Lance bolted awake to find a somewhat naked Shiro blushing back at him.  
"WHAT THE CHEESE!?"  
They managed to find their clothes and put them on.  
"Okay, how the quiznack did we end up here?"  
Shiro was about to answer when he saw the date on the calendar, it read May 20, 2040. The thing was the date yesterday was March 3, 2039.  
Lance followed Shiro's line of sight and blanched once he came to the same conclusion.  
The rest of the team was waiting for them.  
"Number One and Number Two we have everything set up for you to get back to your own time and return our time's paladins," Coran announced,"We've been preparing for a week."  
It took less than a moment for them to arrive in their own bodies which once again were in the same bed.  
"So," Lance was sheepish," You want to go on a date?"


	8. Free Day

The Paladins had expected Keith's power of combustion to be the most terrifying talent out of all of them.  
They were proven wrong.  
The Galra were pushing hard against Shiro, Lance, and Pidge. It was only made worse by the arrival of reinforcements, or the moment that Pidge was shot.  
"AAAHHH!"  
Her cry of pain snapped something in Lance and Shiro.  
Hunk and Keith arrived moments later to see the Galra forces decimated by a hurricane.  
Lance and Shiro were back to back in the eye with Pidge held between them.   
They moved in tandem striking with water, ice, and blasts of air that could rip a person in two.  
They had definitely brought the meaning of "power couple" to a whole new level.  
Once Hunk and Yellow managed to grab Pidge and transport her to the castle, Lance and Shiro began trying to calm their storm.  
"Is it just me or is it getting worse?"Lance was wavering trying to hold back the water.  
Shiro's words were stolen by the wind, and he braced himself.   
In a moment Lance kissed Shiro as he thought might as well go out happy.  
Pure love and surprise rippled out ending the storm.  
Instead, the stars and the scent of rain replaced it.


End file.
